This project will use a network analytic perspective to investigate how urbanites structure their community ties. It will look at the structure of social networks, the character of community ties and how the social attributes of network members are related to the character of ties and the structure of networks. It will attempt to relate information about the nature of community ties and networks to the content of these relationships, with a particular focus on their use as "natural support systems." Research methods integrate quantitative and qualitative data. The sources of data are principally (a) a large, random-sample, closed-ended survey of 845 adult residents of the Borough of East York (Toronto) conducted in 1968 and (b) lengthy in-depth interviews with 34 of these respondents, conducted 1977-1979.